Hand-held computing devices such as mobile telephones, tablets, slates, personal digital assistants, games consoles, remote control devices and others are widely available and increasingly used for many purposes.
For many applications images are to be presented at displays integral with the hand-held device where those images are obtained from other entities in a communications network such as web servers and other entities. Control of the images at the hand-held devices has involved static display of the images for various purposes such as advertising, provision of a user interface and other purposes. The available display area is limited as the devices are hand-held and this limit on space has constrained the control of images at such hand-held devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known processes for controlling images at hand-held devices.